The Parallel Universe of Messed Up Friendships
by triffickie
Summary: Harry imagines that in the parallel universe of Even More Messed Up Friendships, Draco would be the Hermione to him and Ron. (RonxHarryxDraco, HarryxDraco, slash, language and mature content)


**the parallel universe of even more fucked up friendships**

fandom: harry potter

pairing: harry/ron/draco, harry/draco, (harry/ron/hermione)

rating: r

word count: 644

disclaimer: JKR and a bunch of publishers own the characters and such. I don't.

notes: This was supposed to be the ficlet for akutenshi2007 who requested the threesome off me but this piece just never worked out that way so Joan'll probably get something else once I write it. Unless she's happy with this. Unbeta'ed.

xxx

Harry imagined that in the parallel universe of Even More Fucked Up Friendships, Draco would be the Hermione to Ron and him. He'd tear them apart and keep them together. Harry and Ron never really needed Hermione to work as glue to keep them HarryandRon but they needed Hermione because they just did.

Draco would be different than Hermione, though, Harry assumed. Draco would be more crude and nasty, call them fucking idiots if they didn't know the answer to a homework assignment or failed to make a Potion. Draco would not sigh and roll his eyes, he'd glare and punch (playfully, but it still hurt) and Harry thought he just might enjoy that approach.

Draco was not Hermione, Draco would not be shy and Draco would kiss Harry and fuck Ron and then vice versa. It'd be Draco without hostility or anger or hate, but Draco would never invite them for tea at the Manor because parallel universe or not, his father was still a prick.

They'd play Quidditch together and Harry would not always catch the Snitch and sometimes they'd play Wizard Chess and Ron would still win most of the time but Draco was improving enormously. They'd go drinking and pass out on top of each other in a weird pile of nearly adult stupidity.

Harry figured he and Ron without Hermione would be easily corrupted and even more lazy. Draco would not be amused by amateur investigation or adventure. He would yawn at the mere suggestion of such and then they'd all take a pleasant afternoon nap, all next to each other, hands and legs and shoulders touching.

When they'd wake up, Draco would kiss them both sloppily; in show of friendship and in need of approval. They would approve because Draco was all they knew to ask for. They'd kiss him back and it would feel more natural than with Hermione.

xx

After Harry turned 24, he tried out the parallel universe in real life, one wild and confused night of experimentation.

He took Ron along but Ron felt extra to him and Ron himself felt like he was extra, too. When Draco kissed Ron, Harry was fine with but it wasn't exactly what he wanted (it felt weird and voyeuristic), it's not the parallel universe he wanted.

Harry didn't really know what he wanted but that night he got what he'd never thought to ask for. Ron's mouth, Draco's mouth, touches that were raw (Draco's hands, teeth), touches that were gentle (Ron's palms, whispers against his neck), sweat and groans in the dark room

xx

Around two in the morning, Ron whispered Hermione's name in his sleep (a show she exists in this universe), waking Harry up. Then Harry knew he'd made a mistake not easily undone. When Ron woke, he just got dressed in his jeans and Harry's t-shirt as he was still half-asleep.

He tried to wake Harry up but Harry pretended to be firmly asleep and so he stayed next to the naked Draco, who slept and failed to look troubled by anything he'd done or anything he'd ever do.

Harry contemplated leaving until he fell asleep and in the morning he found himself with Draco. He didn't mean to stay but Draco never asked about Ron, and next week Ron never asked about Draco. He still knew where Harry went after work and he wasn't bothered with the information.

It was a comfortable pattern for everyone involved and when Harry and Draco bumped into Hermione on the Diagon Alley one windy afternoon, no galaxies crashed, no universes collapsed, no worlds got destroyed. Hermione smiled a small, clever smile and Draco forgot about his politics for one moment in the name of politeness.

xx

There would always be three friends. And Harry and Ron didn't need Hermione to tear them apart, they needed Hermione because they just did.


End file.
